Black in the Brightest Light
by bladewielder05
Summary: One day, they just showed up. And Genkei had no choice but to accept their power, dangerous to both enemy and ally alike. Such is the power of the particles of Void and these Link Jokers. And Genkei swore he would help them. As they say, one man's traitor is another man's patriot. However, Genkei and his deck would find it difficult to relock the trust they had first unlocked. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Blank Kid

Okay! So...this is my first time writing a Cardfight Vanguard fanfic. The format's a bit new to me since I go about other types of genres. But then I created something and this was too good an opportunity to miss.

So...yeah. Don't really know what to say here. Um...expect some unfamiliar cards since they are of my creation. Sorry if I stole anybody's idea. Didn't mean to.

So...yeah. Read and hopefully you enjoy. And...hope you can leave a review, tell me how it was and whatnot. I appreciate it all the same. So...yeah...'kay, Rueful Titan Dragon! You're up!

* * *

The Blank Kid

Rueful Titan Dragon flew across the decimated surface of Cray. The huge dragon looked behind him briefly to survey his enemies' progress. Any citizen of Cray who dared to stand in the Link Jokers' way was instantly locked. Titan cursed his carelessness. It was his fault that innocent soldiers and pedestrians were being locked.

He veered to the left, just in time to dodge a dragon cowering underneath a rock. Seeing the dragon, however, made Titan stop flying. He couldn't leave the young one to fight off the Link Jokers alone. The dragon flew towards the young dragon.

First Thunder Dracokid looked up in horror at the white and blue cyber dragon. Another one! The Dracokid held out his sword. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against the Link Joker, but he would fight to the end. "Stay away, Link Joker!" First Thunder shouted.

Titan stopped flying towards the Eradicator. Of course…most of the citizens of Cray didn't know about them. He was about to reassure First Thunder that he was on Cray's side when a black beam covered in red aura hit the Dracokid. First Thunder screamed in pain until he finally fell into a disturbed sleep.

Titan reared back in horror before turning around. Mobius Breath Dragon smirked at the former Link Joker commander.

"You didn't have to lock him," the Commander scowled.

"All's fair in love and war, Titan. And this is war," Mobius laughed. His companions didn't share his humor.

"Shut up, Mobius. We have to bring him back," Radon muttered. Titan glared at his former comrades defiantly.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Commander," Colony Maker said.

"Oh? But what's the fun in easy stuff?" chimed in an unfamiliar voice. The three Link Joker soldiers looked around in confusion. Titan maintained his stance. He knew what was going to happen soon, and it would benefit him more if he stayed out of the way.

Especially when _he _was involved.

"Snarls of Liberty!" the voice roared. The sound echoed for miles. A strange humming sound caught the units' attention. Titan didn't bother to look. Black rings with a blue aura clashed with the black rings with red aura. A flash of light briefly blinded the onlookers, and First Thunder was back.

"What?" the Dracokid was confused. How was he unlocked? He knew from watching his comrades being locked that it took a while to be released. But this time, it only took a few minutes. So how…?

A large figure landed in front of First Thunder. This unit had the same white and blue armor as Titan. Long, silvery hair waved in the wind from underneath his wolf helmet. A pair of cyber guns was sheathed on the sides of his leg armor. Large claws extended from his hands. The unit seemed to be standing on his toes, which had similar claws.

Miscellena smirked at the three Link Jokers, showing his razor sharp fangs.

"So the Lone Wolf arrives," Titan groaned quietly.

…

He waited. Leaning with one foot against the wall, the sixteen-year-old boy gazed over the street winding around the neighborhood. He looked up, taking in the dark sky that hovered over the city. He sighed quietly to himself. This was supposed to be a fun vacation full of Cardfighting. Where was everybody?

The boy chuckled to himself quietly when that thought crossed his mind. There were plenty of Cardfighters around. But…something about them was strange. A lot stronger than the ones at home. And a lot meaner too. They had a strange aura clouding them.

Their aura seemed a lot like his. Just a bit…more threatening…darker…the boy shrugged. What Titan told him was true then. If that was the case, then he better hurry.

The boy stood up from the wall with his hands in his jacket pockets. He began to walk towards the exit of the neighborhood. The wind blew harder, a harsh wind. The boy stopped for a moment to pull his collar closer to his neck. He shivered in the cold. Good thing he listened to his mother. Even with his jacket, the wind bit any piece of exposed skin. After some consideration, the boy put up his hood. After all, most of his body heat was lost through the head. He grinned ruefully. Try telling that to Freezing Enthalpy Dragon.

A snicker caused the boy to look up. He frowned. When did they get here? Even engrossed as he was in his thoughts, he should have been able to sense them. The four boys held deck boxes in their hands. Each had that dark aura around them. The boy narrowed his eyes. The red marks underneath their eyes, they had it too.

The boy sighed before pulling out his own deck box. A similar aura covered him, except it felt more…empty. The group before him hesitated, as if they could sense his aura too. The boy smirked at them.

"Well, what's the hold up?" he asked.

One of them, a green-hair, stepped forward. "Nothing," he smirked back. He took out a specific card and placed it in front of him. The card suspended in mid-air as four lines outlined it, signifying the starting Vanguard.

The blank boy smiled. He placed his own starter before him. The same procedure happened. The boy frowned. Did the wind seem stronger? No matter. He'll be able to beat these four, no problem.

"Stand up," they chorused, "the Vanguard!"

"Amon's Follower, Fate Collector!" the Reversed boy cried. He smirked at his opponent, but the smirk soon disappeared. What was that unit the other boy was using? Could it be…? No, they looked similar, but there was something different about that Grade 0 the boy was using.

Covered in white and blue armor, the small unit had a cyber wings extended from its back. A dragon head-like helmet covered its eyes, leaving only the bottom half of its face visible, a jaw with razor sharp teeth. Black rings with a blue aura at the edges encircled the unit's wrists and ankles. A short, mechanical tail whipped around slowly as the unit floated up and down uncertainly. The Reversed boy soon found out who he was up against.

"Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon," Genkei said.

* * *

Who Ra! Blank Rogues! And, obviously, nobody heard of them. I actually just made them when I was thinking about the Link Jokers. So! The Blank Rogues are some fake cards of mine. As you may have guessed, they were a part of the Link Jokers. And you have already met three of them: Rueful Titan Dragon, Lone Wolf Miscellena, and Pedria Dragon.

I actually made a bunch of them and tested out a deck using my Narukami deck as a proxy. It was really fun, but I had to keep referring to my notebook to make sure I was following the rules :)

So! Here is Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon's card info:

_Name:_ Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon

_Unit Type:_ Normal Unit

_Grade/Skill:_ Grade 0/Boost

_Power:_ 5000

_Critical: _1

_Shield: _10000

_Nation:_ Star Gate

_Clan: _Link Joker

_Race: _Cyber Dragon

_Trigger: _None

_Card Flavor:_ The lock is dangerous. The young dragon calls for reinforcements.

_Card Effect: _

[AUTO]: Forerunner _(When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC))_

[ACT](RC):[Put this unit into your soul] When an opponent's rear-guard is locked by your effects from cards, if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Blank Rogue" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at up to ten cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one card named "Blank Rogue, Rueful Titan Dragon" from among them, ride it, and shuffle your deck.

For each chapter, I'll give out one of my fake cards' effect. NO STEALING, PLEASE! THEY'RE MINE...ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rueful Titan: ...*flies away slowly*

So please review and tell me how I did. I will greatly appreciate anything you have to say, as it will help me improve my writing. So...see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of Him

WELP! I'M BACK! XD Thanks for those who read. Even though you didn't review, I'm glad that you guys at least read it :D

And thanks to **DragonxDelinquent** for your suggestions, reviews, and favorite! I truly appreciate them! :D

Anyways! Time for a Cardfight, finally! ;_; It was really hard and I had to keep on referring to my decks to make sure I was doing it right...if you guys find anything wrong, please tell me so I can fix it right away! The format I used is similar to **Monsteranime's**, except I replace "thousands" for "Ks".

So...ENJOY!

* * *

Arrival of Him

"We can't keep hiding out like this!" Faris slammed his hands on the table. His friend, Misa, recoiled at the force.

"Faris! Don't! You're going to break the table," the girl rubbed the table nervously. Faris rolled his eyes before looking at his other friend again.

Akio stared at his friend calmly, "Faris, we have to wait until Genkei gets here. We all agreed that we stand a better chance of defeating Reversed Cardfighters if we stick together. Besides, it would be dangerous if one of us was to become Reversed ourselves." The bigger boy huffed before scanning the card shop for the last time.

Misa gave Akio a helpless shrug and smile. She knew how stressed out Faris was feeling. In truth, she was pretty scared herself. One false move, one false turn, and it could be all over in the blink of an eye. She didn't realize how hard she was shaking until Akio covered her hands with his.

"We'll be all right," he whispered. Misa stared back and nodded. She exhaled slowly, relieving all the tension in her body. Akio nodded and retracted his hands. Misa wasn't trembling anymore.

The fourth member of the group, Imelda, glanced at the door. She said through the corner of her mouth, "Guys, somebody's here."

"It better be you, Genkei. Faris grumbled as he walked over to the door. The door automatically slid open, revealing a near-frozen boy wearing a black jacket.

"Genkei!" Misa shot out of her seat and rushed over to her friend. She gripped his hand tightly, a sign of how relieved she was, "You're finally here!" The boy blinked in response. Misa tilted her head at the lack of reaction. Usually, Genkei would jump for joy with Misa, playing a quick game of Spin-Me! Only this time, he seemed cold, in more ways than one. His hands were freezing, Misa realized in shock. "This way, Genkei!" she led him to where Imelda and Akio were sitting. She rubbed his hands along the way, trying to get the blood circulating again.

"Hey, no greetings?" Faris grumbled as he followed the two back to the table. Genkei kept his mouth shut. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" the young man ruffled his friend's hair. The boy finally responded. He swatted Faris's hand away. Faris grinned, but his smile quickly faded when he saw the annoyed look on Genkei's face.

"Genkei," Akio said before the boy could say anything, "Cardfight. Now." Imelda, who was watching Genkei carefully, could have sworn that she saw the boy smirk slightly.

"All right," Genkei replied emotionlessly. He sat in a free chair, taking out his deck as he did so. Akio placed his starting Vanguard down on the mat and quickly shuffled his own deck.

"Faris, what's wrong with Genkei? Don't tell me…he's been Reversed?!" Misa whispered harshly.

Faris opened his mouth to reply, but somebody beat him to it.

"No…I'm not Reversed," Genkei shuffled his deck after placing his starter face-down. "You will never find me Reversed."

"So why are you acting like this?! You used to be more cheerful than…this!" Misa wrung her hands together.

"…what happened to you, Genkei?" Akio narrowed his eyes. Genkei stared blankly back at his old friend.

"…aren't we going to start?"

Akio knew there was something horribly wrong with Genkei. The boy usually didn't act like this. Heck, he reprimanded Akio for acting like that! His aura was different. Familiar…but different from the Reversed Cardfighters Akio met.

"Stand up the Vanguard!" they chorused.

"Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon," Genkei introduced.

"Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon," Akio said. He frowned at the unit in front of him. Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon…what kind of unit was that? His frown deepened. He knew exactly what he was up against. He steeled himself for the upcoming fight.

"I draw," Genkei started. "I ride **Blind-folded Blank Rogue [grade 1, 8K power, 5K shield]**. Pedria Dragon moves to rear-guard. And I end my turn there."

**Genkei:**

**Hand: 5**

**Field:**

**None / Blind-folded Blank Rogue / none**

**Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon / none / none**

**No damage**

"I draw," Akio quickly scanned his hand. "I ride **Red River Dragoon [grade 1, 8K power, 5K shield]**. Strike-dagger moves to rear-guard. I call another Red River. With a boost from Strike-dagger, my rear-guard attacks Blind-folded."

"No guard," Genkei replied. **[Red River Dragoon (8K) + Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon (5K) = 13K -**** Blind-folded Blank Rogue (8K)]**

"Damage Check. **Blank Rogue, Shooter, Draw Trigger [grade 0, 4K power, 5K shield]**. How nice," Genkei tapped his Vanguard, "I give the power boost to Blind-folded and draw a card."

Akio rested his Vanguard, "My Vanguard attacks yours for 8K."

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check. **Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan [grade 2, 9k power, 5k shield]**. No trigger." **[Red River Dragoon (8K) -**** Blind-folded Blank Rogue (8K + 5K = 13K); no pass]**

Akio's opponent allowed a small smile to show. "So the attack doesn't go through…"

"I end my turn."

**Akio:**

**Hand: 5**

**Field:**

**None / Red River Dragoon / Red River Dragoon**

**None / none / Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon**

**No damage**

"What happened to your other deck, Genkei?" Akio asked. His friend returned his glare.

"I put it away. I'm using this one now."

"But didn't you promise yourself that you would never change clans at all?"

"Hmph. I draw," Genkei selected one card from his hand. "I ride! **Blank Rogue, Pure Breeze Dragon [grade 2, 9K power, 5K shield]**! I call **Blank Rogue, Joy [grade 1, 6K power, 5K shield] **and **Blank Rogue, Dagger Yusan [grade 2, 9K, 5K shield]**! I activate Yusan's ability! Counterblast (1)!" The boy flipped Blank Rogue, Shooter face-down. He then flipped Pedria Dragon face-down as well. Akio frowned at this. A counterblast and Locking his own unit? What was Genkei's card's ability?

Genkei pointed to Strike-dagger, Dragon, "When Yusan is placed on Vanguard or Rear-guard, if I have a Link Joker-."

"LINK JOKER?!" his other friends shrieked. Before Genkei could get a word in, his friends began a rush of questions.

"How did you get a Link Joker deck?!"

"Why are you using it?!"

"What happened to your other deck?!"

"Only Reversed Cardfighters can use Link Joker, right?!"

"Why didn't you tell us you switched?!"

"What's the matter with you, Genkei?!"

"ENOUGH!" the loud voice was enough to startle the other three students. But what was more surprising was that it was Akio who shouted. It was sometimes difficult to get him to talk, let alone shout. He glared at all of them, "We're Cardfighting. Never interrupt." The three kids looked at each other before nodding guiltily. Akio breathed out an inaudible sigh before looking back at Genkei. The boy didn't react to the commotion at all.

_I'll help you. Hang in there._

"Since I have a Link Joker, I may Counterblast (1) and Lock one of my own units. If I do, I may Lock one of yours," Genkei pointed at Strike-dagger Dragon. "An eye for an eye. You won't be able to Superior-ride Descendant next turn."

Akio flipped his starter down. Genkei was definitely getting better. Already, he found a way to prevent Akio from riding a Grade 3 early in the game. Playing against Link Joker with their power to Lock would be extremely difficult. He'll have to be careful. Especially when he knew that he wasn't playing against any normal Link Joker. That means that Genkei won't have any Nebula Lord, Chaos Breaker, or even Infinite Zero. So what kind of cards did his new deck hold?

Genkei turned Dagger Yusan, "Yusan attacks your Rear-guard, Red River for 9000."

"I guard that with **Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen [grade 1, 6K power, 5K shield]**." **[Blank Rogue, Dagger Yusan (9K) -**** Red River Dragoon (8K) + Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen (5K) = 13K; no pass]**

"With a boost from Joy, my Vanguard attacks your Vanguard. Joy's skill. If she is boosting a Link Joker Vanguard and my opponent has less Rear-guard than me, my Vanguard gains a boost of 4000."

"I won't guard," Akio said calmly. **[Blank Rogue, Pure Breeze Dragon (9K + 4K) + Blank Rogue, Joy (6K) = 19K -**** Red River Dragoon (8K)]**

"Drive trigger check. **Blank Rogue, Surival [grade 1, 7K power, 5K shield]**. No trigger there."

"Damage check, **Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji [grade 1, 6K power, 5K shield]**," Akio placed the card into his damage zone.

"Activate Pure Breeze's ability. If his attack hits a Vanguard and I have a Link Joker Vanguard, I can flip a card in my damage zone face up and Soul-charge (1)." Genkei flipped BR, Shooter back up. Taking the top card, **Blank Rogue, Mecamera [grade 0, 5K power, 10K shield]**, he placed it underneath his Vanguard. "I end my turn here and Pedria Dragon returns." He unflipped his starter, signaling its Lock had ended.

**Genkei:**

**Hand: 5**

**Field:**

**Blank Rogue, Dagger Yusan / Blank Rogue, Pure Breeze Dragon/ none**

**Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon / Blank Rogue, Joy / none**

**Damage: Blank Rogue, Shooter (u)**

"I stand and draw. I ride, **Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon [grade 2, 10K power, 5K shield]**. I call Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan and **Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki [grade 1, 7K power, 5K shield] **to Rear-guard."

Akio rested his Rear-guard Grade 2 and the unit behind it, "Zuitan attacks Yusan."

"I'll guard that with **Maliceous Blank Rogue [grade 0, 5K power, 10K shield]**. Your attack fails," his opponent muttered. **[Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan (9K) + Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki (7K) = 16K -**** Blank Rogue, Dagger Yusan (9K) + Maliceous Blank Rogue [grade 0, 5K power, 10K shield] = 19K; no pass]**

"All right then. I attack your Vanguard with Thunderboom."

"No guard."

**[Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon (10K) -**** Blank Rogue, Pure Breeze Dragon (9K)] **"Drive trigger. **Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle [grade 0, 5K power, 10K shield]**. I give my Vanguard the Critical and the power to Red River Dragoon."

"Damage trigger check. **Blank Rogue, Rueful Titan Dragon [grade 3, 11K power] **and Blank Rogue, Pure Breeze Dragon. No triggers…" Genkei placed both cards in his damage zone. Akio stared at the Grade 3. What was that card? Rueful Titan Dragon? Judging Genkei's slightly fallen face, that card was his main avatar. Akio hid a grin. Genkei was never good at poker faces…

"Red River attacks Yusan again for 13000."

"…I'll guard with Blank Rogue, Surival," Genkei placed the card into the Guardian circle. Akio remained impassive as he gestured for his friend to start. Since his turn ended, Akio flipped Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon back up. His one damage to Genkei's three damage. It looked like he was in the lead, but Akio knew that Fate was a fickle thing.

**Akio:**

**Hand: 3**

**Field:**

**Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan / Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon/ Red River Dragoon**

**Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki / none / Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon**

**Damage: Eradicator of the Fire, Kohkaiji (u)**

"Stand and draw. I ride **Blank Rogue, Freezing Enthalpy Dragon [grade 3, 11K power]**! I call **Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon [grade 2, 9K power, 5K shield]** and Blind-folded Blank Rogue! With support from Pedria Dragon, Dagger Yusan attacks Red River Dragoon!"

"I'll guard that with Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle," Akio showed the grade 0 before placing it into the Drop Zone. **[Blank Rogue, Dagger Yusan (9K) + Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon (5K) = 14K -**** Red River Dragoon (8K) + Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (10K) = 18K; no pass]**

"Next, I attack your Vanguard with Freezing Enthalpy and a boost from Joy! Freezing Enthalpy's skill! When my opponent has less Rear-guards than me, he gains 2000 power!"

"No guard." **[BR, Freezing Enthalpy Dragon (11K + 2K + 4K) + BR, Joy (6K) = 23K -**** Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon (10K)]**.

"Twin Drive Check. First check, Blank Rogue, Dagger Yusan. Second check, Maliceous Blank Rogue, Critical trigger. I give the Critical effect to my Vanguard and the power to Driving Dragon."

"First damage check: **Eradicator, Dragon Mage** **[grade 0, 5K power, 5K shield]**. Draw trigger. I give the power to my Vanguard and draw a card," Akio placed the first card in his damage zone and drew another card, adding that to his hand. "Second damage check: Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon."

Genkei rested his last units, "With a boost from Blind-folded Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon attacks Zuitan. His ability activates. If I have a Blank Rogue Vanguard, he gains 3000 power."

"No guard," Akio placed his rear-guard into the Drop Zone. **[Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon (9K + 3K + 5K) + Blind-folded Blank Rogue (8K) = 25K -**** Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan (9K)] **"I see you understand when to attack the Vanguard or the Rear-guard."

Genkei blinked, "I was always reckless." He looked at his hands, "But not anymore."

_And I don't like you for that…_

**Genkei:**

**Hand: 3**

**Field:**

**Blank Rogue, Dagger Yusan / Blank Rogue, Freezing Enthalpy Dragon / Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon**

**Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon / Blank Rogue, Joy / Blind-folded Blank Rogue**

**Damage: Blank Rogue, Shooter (u), Blank Rogue, Rueful Titan Dragon (u), Blank Rogue, Pure Breeze Dragon (u)**

Akio stood his units and drew a card. He took one card from his hand and placed it on his Vanguard, "I ride **Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon [grade 3, 11K power]**. I call **Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon [grade 2, 9K power, 5K shield]**. Now for my attack. With a boost from Strike-dagger Dragon, Red River attacks Yusan."

"No guard." **[Red River Dragoon (8K) + Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon (5K) = 13K -**** Blank Rogue, Dagger Yusan (9K)]** Genkei retired the Grade 2 unit.

"My Vanguard attacks your Vanguard. His skill activates. When my opponent has three or more damage, he gains 2000."

"I'll guard that with Maliceous Blank Rogue. You need two triggers to pass," Genkei muttered. Akio nodded.

"I see you haven't lost your math skills. Twin drive check. First check," the boy revealed the top card, **Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon [grade 3, 11K power]**. "No trigger there. Second check. Eradicator Dragon Mage. Another Draw Trigger. I give the power boost to Spark Rain Dragon and draw a card." Akio placed his new cards into his hand. He rested Spark Rain and Shuki, "With a boost from Shuki, Spark Rain attacks Driving Dragon. His skill gives him an extra 2000 power since I have an Eradicator Vanguard."

Genkei checked his hand before looking up to meet Akio's eyes, "No guard." **[Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon (17K) + Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki (7K) = 24K -**** Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon (9K)]**.

**Akio:**

**Hand: 4**

**Field: **

**Eradicator, Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon / Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon / Red River Dragoon**

**Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki / none / Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon**

**Damage: Eradicator of the Fire, Kohkaiji (u), Eradicator, Dragon Mage (u), Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon (u)**

"My turn," Genkei said, with a hint of a musical note in his voice. He stood his units and drew a card. "I'll call another Driving Dragon and Blind-folded to the rear. Driving Dragon attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Blind-folded."

"I'll guard that with **Demonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo [grade 0, 5K power, 10K shield]**," Akio placed the Heal Trigger into his Drop Zone. **[Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon (9K + 3K) + Blind-folded Blank Rogue (8K) = 20K -**** Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon (11K) + Demonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo (10K) = 21K; no pass]**

"Then Freezing Enthalpy would attack Electric Shaper," Genkei declared.

"I won't guard that," Akio replied. **[Blank Rogue, Freezing Enthalpy Dragon (17K) + Blank Rogue, Joy (6K) = 23K -**** Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon (11K)**

"Twin Drive check. First check, **Blank Rogue, Surival [grade 1, 7K power, 5K shield]**. Second check, **Forgiving, Blank Rogue Claire [grade 0, 5K power, 10K shield]**. Heal Trigger activate. I give the power to my standing Blind-folded and heal one damage," Genkei removed Rueful Titan from his damage zone.

"Damage check. Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle. I give the power boost to my Vanguard," Akio said.

Genkei nodded his understanding. He turned his next set of cards to the side, "With a boost from the Pedria Dragon, my front Blind-folded attacks your Vanguard."

"I'll guard that with Eradicator, Dragon Mage." **[Blind-folded Blank Rogue (8K + 5K) + Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon (5K) = 18K -**** Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon (16K) + Eradicator, Dragon Mage (5K) = 21K; no pass]**

Genkei sighed, "I'll end my turn."

**Genkei:**

**Hand: 3**

**Field:**

**Blind-folded Blank Rogue / Blank Rogue, Freezing Enthalpy Dragon / Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon**

**Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon / Blank Rogue, Joy / Blind-folded Blank Rogue**

**Damage: Blank Rogue Shooter, Blank Rogue, Pure Breeze Dragon**

"What are you up to?" Akio narrowed his eyes. Genkei blinked once again.

"What?"

"You know as well as I do that I have Sweep Command in my hand. And it's very simple for me to retire all of your units in one swoop. So why would you allow me to Break Ride this turn?" Akio asked. His old friend tilted his head to the side.

"I…honestly have no idea…"

Akio shook his head, "Even though you're Reversed, you still make the same mistakes, Genkei."

A sudden fire sparked in the other boy's eyes. He slammed his hands on the table, startling his other friends. Akio remained impassive as ever. "I am not Reversed!" Genkei snarled. "I told you! I will never be Reversed!"

"With your skills right now, you wouldn't survive out there for a day," Akio crossed his arms. Genkei just glared at him. He slid down in his seat.

"It's your turn," he said through gritted teeth.

"I stand and draw. I ride Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon! Break Ride!" Akio announced. "Break Ride's effect! I give 10000 power to my Vanguard and the ability to retire a unit directly behind the front unit I retire! Sweep Command's skill!" the boy took Strike-dagger and placed in underneath his Vanguard. "I retire both Driving Dragon and the Blind-folded behind it!" Genkei flinched but gathered up his two units and placed them in the Drop Zone. Akio smiled, "But I'm not done. Limit Break! Sweep Command's ability activates! Counterblast 2 and Soulblast 2! Your second Blind-folded and Pedria Dragon retires! My Vanguard gains 5000 power and I draw a card! And I think I'll activate it one more time."

His opponent's hand shook as he retired his other two Rear-guards. Akio almost heaved a regretful sigh. Genkei was the same as ever…or was he? He glared at the Cardfighter opposite of him. The boy squirmed under his hard gaze. Hmm…

"Shuki's skill activates. Whenever my opponent's units are retired by my card effects, he gains 3000 power for each unit retired."

_Akio! Stop staring at me like that! You look scary!_

_ You fall for this so many times. I wonder if you're even playing for real._

_ Of course I play for real! It's fun!_

_ Hmph…Sweep Command attacks your Vanguard._

_ Oh, man! I don't have enough to guard! Heal trigger! Heal trigger! Heal trigger! It's! A Draw trigger…darn…_

_ Hmph…_

_ Wow, Akio! You actually laughed!_

_ What? I did not._

_ Hey, everybody! Akio laughed! He finally laughed!_

_ I'll bring you back…_

"Get ready, Genkei! I call, Eradicator of the Fire, Kohkaiji behind my Vanguard and another Spark Rain! Spark Rain and Red River switch places." Akio rested his two cards after switching them. "Spark Rain attacks your Vanguard!"

"I'll guard that with Claire!" **[Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon (12K) + Red River Dragoon (8K) = 20K **** - Blank Rogue, Freezing Enthalpy Dragon (11K) + Forgiving Blank Rogue, Claire (10K) = 21K; no pass]**

"Sweep Command attacks Freezing Enthalpy!" Akio rested his Vanguard. He continued to stare at Genkei. The boy looked at what his hand had to offer: Blank Rogue, Dagger Yusan and Blank Rogue, Surival. Genkei returned Akio's look.

"No guard." **[Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon (11K + [5K x 2] + 10K + 4K) + Eradicator of the Fire Kohkaiji (6K) = 41K -**** Blank Rogue, Freezing Enthalpy Dragon (11K)]**

"Hmph. Twin drive, check. First check, **Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux [grade 0, 5K power, 10K shield]**. Critical Trigger. I'll give the Critical to my Vanguard and the power to my Spark Rain. Second check, another Sweep Command. Looks like you lucked out there," Akio muttered. Genkei heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of just one Critical trigger.

"Damage check. First is **Oreon, Blank Rogue Shield [grade 1, 6K power, 0 shield]**. Second damage check, **Blank Rogue Timekeeper [grade 0, 5K power, 10K shield]**. Stand trigger. I'll give the power to my Vanguard and stand Joy."

"Too bad that power boost isn't going to help you. With a boost from Shuki, Spark Rain attacks your Vanguard."

Genkei's face fell, "No guard…" **[Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon (9K + 3K + 5K) + Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki (7K + [3K x 4]) = 36K -**** Blank Rogue, Freezing Enthalpy Dragon (16K)] **"Damage check. Another Timekeeper. I'll give the power to my Vanguard."

**Akio:**

**Hand: 4**

**Field: Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon / Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon / Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon**

**Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki / Eradicator of the Fire, Kohkaiji / Red River Dragoon**

**Damage: Eradicator of the Fire, Kohkaiji (d), Eradicator, Dragon Mage (d), Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon (d), Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (d)**

"Yes! Akio's going to win this!" Faris cheered. Misa smiled and nodded in agreement. Imelda, on the other hand, shook her head.

"I don't think so, guys."

"What?! How can you say that? Akio is clearly in the lead! Genkei has no rear-guards, only two cards in his hand, and five damage. Akio can easily take another damage and guard the last attack!" Faris argued. Imelda nodded in agreement.

"It may look that way. But what secrets are these Blank Rogue holding?" she asked them. Akio ignored them. He stared at Genkei, waiting for his move. The boy drew a card from his deck. A wide smile crossed his face.

He looked up at Akio, "Final turn."

"What?!" Akio jerked back in surprise. Not exactly because the game may just end here, but because Genkei actually said "final turn". The boy had made no pretense of his dislike for the words. He had claimed that in Vanguard, one can never be sure if it was truly final turn or not, even when victory seemed near.

"Sole rebel of the Link Jokers, your time for vengeance has come! No matter how many allies you have, you always fight on your own! I Break Ride! **BLANK ROGUE, LONE WOLF MISCELLENA [grade 3, 11K power]**!" Genkei set the card on Freezing Enthalpy. Akio tensed. This wasn't good at all. Genkei simply smiled at him:

"Break Ride skill. I give 10000 power to my Link Joker Vanguard and lock two of your units and unlock one of mine. Lock both Spark Rain Dragons!"

His opponent impassively flipped the two selected cards face-down. But Genkei wasn't done yet.

"I call Blank Rogue, Dagger Yusan and Blank Rogue, Surival. Activate Dagger Yusan's skill! Counterblast (1)! I lock Blank Rogue, Joy to lock Eradicator of the Fire, Kohkaiji!"

Akio flipped the supporter down. Locking all these units…it wasn't enough for Genkei's final turn. It was quite obvious that Miscellena had a Limit Break. But what was it?

"I activate Miscellena's skill. Soulblast (1)! I think I'll lock Shuki as well," Genkei shook slightly in excitement as Akio flipped the card face-down. "I hope you know what's coming next…activate Miscellena's Limit Break! SNARLS OF LIBERTY!" Genkei tapped the card, "This is where Link Jokers and Blank Rogues differ. This is how I would be able to defeat the Link Jokers."

"Alone, you mean?" Akio asked simply. The other boy flinched as if Akio had struck him. Genkei ignored his friend's statement.

"Allow me to demonstrate Miscellena's Limit Break. I Unlock all units on the field!"

"Wait a minute! All units?! Including your opponent's?" Misa asked in shock. Genkei nodded.

"Of course, I don't Unlock your units for free. Miscellena gains a Critical and, for each unit Unlocked this way, he gains 2000 power. Since five units were Unlocked, he gains 10000 power!" The two Cardfighters unflipped their units. "But that's not the only effect of this Limit Break. If four or more units were Unlocked by this effect, I can retire two of the unlocked units! Both Spark Rain Dragons retire!"

"There goes his Intercepts," Faris groaned as Akio took the two cards and placed them in the Drop Zone. Genkei smiled. Misa shivered at the sight of her friend. The smile was cold and lifeless. Blank.

"And I'll activate Miscellena's Soulblast skill two more times, just to let you know how it feels to have only two units on the field, like me," Genkei took the Blind-folded and Pure Breeze Dragon from underneath Miscellena and placed them in the Drop Zone. Akio responded with flipping Shuki and Red River down. "Surival's skill activates. He gains 3000 power for each Locked unit on the field."

"I didn't think you'll turn out like this, Genkei," Akio said bitterly. Genkei's smile faded, only to be replaced by a serious expression.

"None of us thought that the world would turn out like this, Akio…" the boy rested his Vanguard and supporter. "With support from Joy, Lone Wolf Miscellena attacks your Vanguard for 41000!"

"**Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld [grade 1, 6K power, 0 shield] **would Perfect Guard that. I send Sweep Command to the Drop Zone as the cost." **[Blank Rogue, Lone Wolf Miscellena (11K + 10K + 10K + 4K) + Blank Rogue, Joy (6K) = 41K -**** Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon (11K) + Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld (0 shield) = cannot be hit; no pass]**

"You may think you won this fight. But I still have the Twin Drive. I pull two triggers, and I win," Genkei smiled.

"Why don't you pull those triggers then?" Akio replied, glaring at him.

"Hmph. Don't mind if I do. First check. Blank Rogue, Mecamera, Critical trigger. I'll give all the effects to Yusan. Second check…"

The Cardfighters leaned in unconsciously. All, but one, hoped that it was anything but a trigger. Anything but a trigger. Genkei sensed this and smiled inwardly. He flipped the card up.

"Blank Rogue, Maliceous. Another Critical trigger. I give all the effects to Yusan again."

Misa sunk in a chair with her head in her hands. "No…this can't be…"

Genkei ignored her. He rested Yusan and Surival, "With support from Surival, Yusan attacks your Vanguard." Akio's gaze hardened.

"No guard. **[Blank Rogue, Dagger Yusan (9K + 5K x 2) + Blank Rogue, Surival (7K + 3K x 2) = 32K - Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon (11K)] **Damage check," he flipped the top card, "**Eradicator, Dragonic Descendent [grade 3, 11K]**. Second check, Demonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo. I heal one point of damage and place Descendent into my Drop Zone…"

"Come on, Akio…you can pull a Heal Trigger here," Faris muttered. Imelda and Misa watched their friend anxiously. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion as Akio revealed the top card of his deck.

_Yes! I finally beat you for the first time, Akio!_

_ …yeah, you did._

_ Whoo-hoo! I finally beat him!_

_ Akio…you had enough in your hand to guard. Why didn't you?_

_ His confidence was falling, Imelda. I overheard him telling Misa that he was thinking about giving up Vanguard because he can't beat me._

_ So…you faked this lost?_

_ …yeah…_

_ Come on, Akio! Let's Cardfight again!_

_ …sure…_

Akio blinked rapidly at the Red River Dragoon in his hand. He couldn't help it. Something was caught in his eyes, and he desperately wanted to get rid of it. There was an air of disappointment as the boy let his hand fall on the table. Everyone was silent and shocked at the sight of end of the cardfight. Genkei gathered up his cards and stood up.

"Looks like I win this match, Akio…" the boy smiled down at his friend.

"Was it…with your strength…or theirs?" Akio whispered. He stared at his cards, refusing to let his face show. Genkei's smile disappeared.

"Everything I do now is with my strength and theirs. I'm not like Miscellena. I don't lone wolf things."

"Then-," Misa began before getting cut off by Genkei:

"However, it's better if you cut all ties with me. All of you. Don't even think about following me. You'll only get hurt."

"Why?" Imelda asked. The Cardfighter ignored her question. Putting his deck away, he walked past the three students. The doors of the card shop slid open for him. His friends watched him stroll away as the day seemed to darken and dampen.

"That arrogant little…I'm going to go and beat some sense into him!" Faris yelled. He started to storm towards the exit when Misa stopped him by hugging his arm.

"Don't, Faris! Genkei's…probably not feeling well!" Misa tried to placate her friend. Her attempts, for the most part, were unsuccessful. Faris kept on ranting:

"Not feeling well, my ass! Didn't you see him diss Akio like that?!"

Imelda watched Akio closely as her other two friends continued to argue with each other. His right hand had dropped the Red River Dragoon onto the table. The fist clenched tightly, shaking slightly from the tension. The girl began reaching out to comfort Akio, but something stopped her from doing so. She watched Akio try to compose himself.

She jumped slightly when Akio stood up suddenly. The boy was still looking down as he shoved the chair back. "Akio? Where are you going?!" Misa asked. Her friend ignored her and walked rapidly out the card shop.

"Akio!" Faris shouted, trying to get his attention. The boy finally stopped at the edge of the door. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" his voice cracked like a whip. Without looking back, the boy left the card shop.

Worried, Misa looked at her friends. "Imelda…did we lose both Genkei _and _Akio?"

Being his friend the second-longest, Imelda shook her head, "Just let Akio clear his head. He'll be all right. I'm more worried about what happened to Genkei."

* * *

Whoo! Double Critical Triggers for the WIN! I hate it whenever my opponents get those...except when I get them! XD

Anyways, here is **Blank Rogue, Lone Wolf Miscellena's **card info! May be a bit OP...then again...it's kinda hard to activate his Limit Break without **Blank Rogue, Freezing Enthalpy Dragon**...oh, well!

_Name:_ Blank Rogue, Lone Wolf Miscellena

_Unit Type:_ Normal Unit

_Grade/Skill:_ Grade 3/Twin Drive!

_Power:_ 11000

_Critical: _1

_Shield: _none

_Nation:_ Star Gate

_Clan: _Link Joker

_Race: _Cyberoid

_Trigger: _None

_Card Flavor:_

(RRR): Let's make this a little more challenging! Snarls of Liberty!

(SP): Kiss my tainted claws! Who said I was on your side?

_Card Effect: _

[ACT](VC) **Limit Break 4** _(This ability is active if you have four or more damage)_:[Counter Blast (3)] Unlock all locked units on each side of the field. This unit gets [Power] +2000 for each unit unlocked by this effect and [Critical] +1. If four or more units were unlocked this way, retire two unlocked units.

[ACT](VC/RC):[Soul Blast (1)] Choose one of your opponent's rear-guards, and lock it _(The locked card is turned face down, and cannot do anything. It turns face up at the end of the owner's turn)_

[CONT](VC/RC): Lord _(If you have a unit without a same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack)_

**Lore:**

A former "Star-vader", even when part of the Link Jokers, Miscellena did things his own way. He often ignored orders from his commanders, angering them with his lone wolf actions. He made it his goal to anger a commander a day. His favorite line, "Kiss my tainted claws!" often got him on the receiving end of attacks. However, his superior skills saved him every time, and continue to save him from Void as he was a valuable member to the "Star-vaders".

On a campaign, Miscellena decided to challenge his group. When his soldiers locked the soldiers of Cray, he unlocked them. The campaign failed, but Miscellena took great joy from the moment as he felt it made him stronger. The superiors then decided to do away with the Lone Wolf. He managed to escape to the Dark Zone where Rueful Titan Dragon found him fighting a group of Spike Brothers. After defeating the clan together and escaping, the Cyber Dragon offered the Lone Wolf a place in the Blank Rogues. Seeing this as a chance to extract his revenge on Void, Miscellena gladly accepted.


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Secrets

HAPPY LATE-O CHRISTMAS AND EARLY NEW YEAR! Sorry I was gone for so long! XD There was a lot going on around my household. Hopefully, this chapter would make it up. XD

Thank you to **DragonxDelinquent**, **A5L**, **Findaroto**, and **Blackwing-Darkraven**. XD And, of course, all you other readers who read this!

Now...It's the moment you've been waiting for!

...Leedle, leedle, leedle, lee!

XD Watched way too much _Spongebob_...'member to review, please!

* * *

Hidden Secrets

Genkei breathed a sigh of relief as the waiter placed the coffee cup on his table. He nodded his thanks before holding the cup up to his waiting mouth. The day was as dull as ever. Genkei looked outside. The black rings grew bigger at some locations. There was a pretense of some of them growing smaller. But they only grew right back. Only a few people rushed around the once-busy city. Normally, there wouldn't be enough room to breathe. Now, because of the strange phenomena of the black rings, few people dared to venture outside, for fear of losing themselves to some unknown being. The ones that roamed the city were usually strong Cardfighters able to resist the "Reverse" or the Reversed Cardfighters themselves. Unfortunately, since most adults neglect to pay attention at their children's card activities, they could do little about it.

The teen finished his hot chocolate. However, he stayed in his seat, wishing to think about the past events. He had just beaten Akio with his new deck. Granted, he didn't use his avatar, but that was okay. Akio didn't use his either. His friend probably would have won if he did. Genkei shuddered slightly at the thought. He remembered how easily Akio was able to defeat him each time. At least he won a few Cardfights with Akio. If he hadn't, he probably would have given up Cardfighting all together.

However, despite those wins, Genkei felt like Akio was holding back each time. No, he was _sure _that Akio was holding back. The boy clenched his fist tightly at that thought. Even though Genkei started Vanguard way before Akio, Akio was stronger than him. Even though Genkei taught Akio how to play, Akio was better than him. Even though Genkei tried _harder_ than Akio, Akio was still superior to him.

It wasn't fair.

The teen felt like his friend wasn't even trying _more than half _the times they were Cardfighting each other. Heck, Akio probably never used his advanced skill to the _fullest_ at the card shop they frequented.

"Hey, Genkei," a friendly voice called. Genkei snapped out of his reverie to finally see a boy slightly older than him sit right across from him, smiling. The boy's eyes sparkled brightly, despite the depressing mood the whole city was in right now.

"Renko, it's good to see you," Genkei whispered. Renko's smile grew bigger.

"Hey, what's with the depressed look? It looks like you just lost a Cardfight." The older teen laughed, "If you did, you probably lost a friendly Cardfight. Not against one of those Reversed dudes! You'll probably be all like 'Are you strong?' to me the minute I sat down!" Renko had deepened his voice when he mock-quoted some of the Reversed Cardfighters.

Genkei shook his head, "No…I actually won…"

Renko raised an eyebrow. The son of a neighboring card shop owner, he knew about Genkei's struggles to become a better Cardfighter. He actually helped the boy out when Genkei moved here and continued to support him in his Cardfights. "Against who?"

The Blank Rogue user looked down at his empty cup. "…Akio…"

"Wowee! Akio?! Really?!" Renko asked in surprise. "Dang! You must be pretty good then!" A sly smile crossed the teen's face. "How about you and me Cardfight back at my dad's place? I would like to see how much better you got…"

Genkei thought about it for a moment. Renko _was _a great Cardfighter…he managed to hold against Akio many times; both were pro-Cardfighters. And fighting against Renko would be great practice. Rueful Titan did tell him that he had to keep practicing to be able to win.

The boy nodded confirmation, "Sure…" Renko's smile widened even further.

"Great! Let's go!" he laughed. He shot out of his seat like a rocket and grabbed Genkei's unsuspecting hand. Genkei gave a shout of surprise as his friend yanked him away from the comforts of his table.

"Wait! I have to-!"

"Already taken care of!" Renko carelessly tossed a handful of money on the table. Dragging a protesting Genkei behind him and out the door, Renko waved bye to the waiter. The two boys, one whistling happily and the other still being dragged, walked down the street. If there were few people around, there were fewer cars. The whole city seemed to be speaking in a hushed whisper…and Renko's whistling was ruining it. As usual, Renko ignored the hostile stares he was getting as he pulled Genkei across a street.

After a while, they finally reached the card shop. Despite the sign saying "Closed! XD", the door opened to let the two teens inside.

"This way! This way!" Renko grinned as he pulled Genkei in front of him. Before the boy could say anything, the older one pushed him towards a table. Genkei resisted the urge to curse when his hip hit the side of the table. "Let's start, Vanguard!" Renko cheered, taking the opposite side of the table.

Taking out his deck, Genkei set his starter on the mat and quickly shuffled it. He placed it at its formal place and drew five cards from it. Renko mimicked his friend's actions. The Blank Rogue user scanned his hand: Forgiving Blank Rogue, Claire; **Blank Rogue, Sacrystal** **[grade 1, 7K power, 5K shield]**; Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon; **Blank Rogue, Artor** **[grade 2, 9K power, 5K shield]**; and Timekeeper, Blank Rogue. No grade 3's at all. Taking the two triggers from his hand, Genkei shuffled them back into his deck. He drew two more cards: Blank Rogue, Mecamera and Blank Rogue, Lone Wolf Miscellena. That would have to do.

Since he was paying attention to his own hand, Genkei failed to see Renko switch out three cards of his own. Renko, for his part, watched Genkei closely. His mouth tilted up slightly as his hand hovered over his starter, "Ready, Genkei?"

The other boy nodded, his own hand twitching to reveal his Vanguard.

"Stand up! My Vanguard!" they chorused, each flipping his own card.

"Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon."

"Battle Sister, Éclair."

_On the decimated surface of Cray, two figures appeared in circles of light. One covered in blue and white armor floated up and down uncertainly. The other, a girl in a nun's clothing, held her guns ready._

Renko started slightly at the sight of his opponent. He tilted his head to the side, thoroughly curious. "What kind of cards are those?" he gestured to Pedria Dragon. Genkei blinked, emotionless.

"My allies."

Renko looked at Genkei strangely before shrugging. "All right then…I'll take the first turn. I draw! Ride, **Circle Magus [grade 1, 7K power, 5K shield]**! I call Éclair to rear and activate Circle Magus's ability_. _I get to look at the top card of my deck and place it back," the blonde explained. He slipped the card up, looked at the upside-down card, and placed it back in its original place. "I end my turn here."

_An older girl equipped with a circular staff and dressed in sea-green attire took the place of Éclair_. _Éclair reappeared to the side of Circle Magus._

**Renko:**

**Hand: 5**

**Field:**

**None / Circle Magus / none**

**Battle Sister, Éclair / none / none**

**No damage**

"I draw…" Genkei took the top card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I ride! Blank Rogue, Sacrystal!" He placed the card onto Pedria Dragon. "Pedria Dragon moves back. The teen turned his Vanguard to the side. "Sacrystal attacks Circle Magus!"

"Heh, I'll guard that with **Battle Sister, Ginger [grade 0, 5K power, 10K shield]**. No pass."

Genkei blinked in confusion. Was his top card that important? What could it have been? "Drive trigger check, Blank Rogue, Joy. No trigger…" **[Blank Rogue, Sacrystal (7K) – Circle Magus (7K) + Battle Sister, Ginger (10K) = 17K; no pass]**

_A Cyber Fairy covered in rust replaced Pedria Dragon. The Grade 0 moved to the side. As Sacrystal flew in to attack Circle Magus, a blond elf appeared in the Cyber Fairy's way. Sacrystal slashed at Ginger, reducing her into nothingness and the Blank Rogue's power. It soon returned to its side of the field._

**Genkei:**

**Hand: 6**

**Field:**

**None / Blank Rogue, Sacrystal / none**

**None / none / Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon**

**No damage**

"My turn! I draw!" Renko took a card from his hand to place on his Vanguard. "I'll ride **Stellar Magus [grade 2, 9K power, 5K shield]**. I'll call **Cuore Magus [grade 2, 9K power, 5K shield] **and **Weather Girl, Milk [grade 1, 6K power, 5K shield]** behind my Vanguard." Renko turned Cuore and Éclair ninety degrees. "With support from Éclair, Cuore attacks your Vanguard! Activate Cuore's skill! Since I have a Magus Vanguard, she gains an extra 3000!"

"I'll guard that with Blank Rogue, Mecamera," Genkei showed the Critical trigger to his opponent before placing it in the Drop Zone. **[Cuore Magus (9K + 3K) + Battle Sister, Éclair (4K) = 16K – Blank Rogue, Sacrystal (7K) + Blank Rogue, Mecamera (10K) = 17K; no pass]**

"With a boost from Weather Girl, Milk, Stellar attacks Surival!"

Genkei shrugged, "No guard." **[Stellar Magus (9K) + Weather Girl, Milk (6K) = 15K – Blank Rogue, Sacrystal (7K)]**

"Drive trigger check. **Dream Eater [grade 0, 5K power, 5K shield]**, Draw Trigger. I guess I'll give the power to my Vanguard and draw a card," Renko added another card to his growing hand.

Genkei revealed the top card, "Damage check, Blank Rogue, Pure Breeze Dragon. No triggers." He placed the grade 2 into his Damage Zone.

_Stellar Magus smiled and waved her wand around. Cuore Magus and Weather Girl, Milk appeared at her side. Stellar pointed at Sacrystal. Éclair closed her eyes, supporting Cuore with her power. The magus nodded to her Vanguard before leaping forward to attack the Blank Rogue with powerful magic. A large, winged Cyber Beast appeared to guard Sacrystal. Mecamera screamed in pain before disappearing. It was Stellar's turn. The magus waved her wand, causing stars to shoot down at the Blank Rogue. With no guardian to help her, Sacrystal grunted in pain from the attack._

**Renko**

**Hand: 4**

**Field:**

**Cuore Magus / Stellar Magus / none**

**Battle Sister, Éclair / Weather Girl, Milk / none**

**No damage**

"My turn," Genkei stood his units and drew a card from his deck. He selected one card and placed it on the Vanguard circle, "I ride, Blank Rogue, Artor! I call Blank Rogue, Joy and Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon to the rear!" The boy turned his two rear-guards to the side. "With support from Pedria Dragon, Driving Dragon attacks Cuore Magus! His ability is the same with Cuore, only with the name 'Blank Rogue'."

"No guard," Renko placed the Oracle Think Tank unit into his drop zone. **[Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon (9K+3K) + Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon (5K) = 17K – Cuore Magus (9K)]**

"With support from Joy, Artor attacks your Vanguard! Joy's skill! My Vanguard gains 4000 since I have more rear-guards!"

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check. Got it, Critical trigger," Genkei showed Renko the Blank Rogue, Maliceous. "I give all effects to my Vanguard." **[Blank Rogue, Artor (9K + 4K + 5K) + Blank Rogue, Joy (6K) = 24K – Stellar Magus (9K)]**

"Damage check. Dream Eater, Draw trigger. I'll draw a card. Second check. No triggers…" Renko placed the Dream Eater and Circle Magus into his Damage Zone.

"I'll end my turn here."

_A large Cyber Golem appeared in the place of the original Cyber Fairy. Joy and Driving Dragon also materialized. Artor pointed to Cuore Magus with his musket, earning a gasp from the unit. Pedria Dragon summoned its energy to power up Driving Dragon. The large Cyber Dragon jumped high in the air. Cuore Magus looked up at the enemy fearfully. She screamed in pain as the Blank Rogue stomped on her. When Driving Dragon flew back, Artor readied his musket. Aiming at Stellar Magus, he fired four shots at the Vanguard. The Magus grunted in pain from the attack._

**Genkei**

**Hand: 4**

**Field:**

**None / Blank Rogue, Artor / Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon**

**None / Blank Rogue, Joy / Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon**

**Damage: Blank Rogue, Pure Breeze Dragon (u)**

"Heh, stand and draw." Renko took one card from his hand. "I ride! **Hexagonal Magus** **[grade 3, 11K power]**! I call **Briolette Magus [grade 2, 9K power, 5K shield]**, **Crescent Magus [grade 1, 6K power, 5K shield]**, and Stellar Magus!" A stupid grin was on the older teen's face. "Get ready to see your destiny! Defeat!"

The Cardfighter took one card from underneath his Vanguard and placed it into his drop zone, "I activate Briolette's skill! I can Soulblast (1), draw a card, and place her on top of my deck." He drew a card, placing Briolette on top of his deck afterwards. "Then I'll go onto the attack! With a boost from Crescent Magus, Stellar Magus attacks Driving Dragon! I activate Crescent's skill! I can predict what my top card would be. If I get it right, then she gives Stellar an extra 3000."

Renko screwed his eyes shut, pretending to remember what the card was. "Hmm! I think…it's Briolette Magus!" He revealed the top card, which was obviously the Briolette that he had placed on top. "Ha! Guess I was right! Looks like Stellar gains 3000." He placed Briolette back on top of his deck. "Rules for the Magus subclan dictates that otherwise said on the card, cards that I predict and reveal from the deck will be placed back on top of my deck. Then I'll activate Stellar's skill! Counterblast (1)!" Renko flipped Circle Magus faced down. "I can once again predict what my top card is. If I'm right, I can put it into my hand. If I'm wrong, I can unflip a damage and place that card back on top. Let's see…I do believe that it's Briolette."

The teen flipped his top card up, "What do you know? It's Briolette! Guess I get to put her into my hand~!" He added Briolette to his hand, making his hand reach the needed amount.

"I guard that with Blank Rogue, Maliceous!" Genkei showed his opponent the Cyber Beast before placing him into the Drop Zone. **[Stellar Magus (9K + 3K) + Crescent Magus (6K) = 18K – Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon (9K) + Blank Rogue, Maliceous (10K) = 19K; no pass]**

Renko grinned. He looked at his Vanguard, turning her ninety degrees with Weather Girl, Milk. "With support from Milk, Hexagonal Magus attacks your Vanguard! Both of their skills activate! Hexagonal gains 4000 from Milk and 2000 thanks to these four cards in my hand," the teen fanned himself with his cards. Genkei then realized the reasoning behind all the effects Renko used: to build up his hand!

Genkei stared at his cards before looking up solemnly, "No guard."

"Twin drive check. First check, Cuore Magus. No trigger. Second check, got it! Battle Sister, Ginger! Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to my Vanguard!"

"Damage check. Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon. Second check, Blind-folded, Blank Rogue. No triggers anywhere…" Genkei grinned ruefully as he placed the grade 2 and 1, respectively, into his Damage Zone. **[Hexagonal Magus (11K + 4K + 2K + 5K) + Weather Girl, Milk (6K) = 28K – Blank Rogue, Artor (9K)]**

Renko laughed, "Heh. What's with that grin, Genkei? You're not exactly winning right now…" He saw his friend start in surprise. The older teen hid a frown. Genkei shyly looked off to the side.

"…I don't know…I guess I'm just reminded of the times I was Cardfighting my friends…" the look disappeared, and Genkei was as emotionless as before.

_The supreme Magus appeared in a flash of bright light. She landed gracefully before the Cyber Golem. The wind blew across Cray, causing her long blue hair to fly free. Briolette Magus, Stellar Magus, and Crescent Magus arrived, creating a full field of Oracle Think Tanks. Briolette closed her eyes as a light blue glow surrounded her. The same blue glow surrounded Hexagonal Magus as well. The blue light enveloped Briolette, causing her to disappear from the field. Then Stellar Magus readied her staff towards Driving Dragon. A large Cyber Beast resembling a wolf appeared. His hostile growls caused the Magus to flinch. Hexagonal Magus slowly opened her eyes. Spreading out her hands, a small orb of energy swirled before her. Artor braced himself for the attack. Beams shot from the orb, slamming into the Blank Rogue._

**Renko:**

**Hand: 6**

**Field:**

**None / Hexagonal Magus / Stellar Magus**

**Battle Sister, Éclair / Weather Girl, Milk / Crescent Magus**

**Damage: Dream Eater (u), Circle Magus (d)**

"Stand and draw. Sole rebel of the Link Jokers, your time for vengeance has come! No matter how many allies you have, you always fight on your own! I ride, Blank Rogue, Lone Wolf Miscellena!" Genkei set his card on the Vanguard Circle. Renko actually recoiled in surprise.

"Blank Rogue, Lone Wolf Miscellena? That doesn't sound good!" the teen joked. He examined the card for a bit before grinning at Genkei. "Your avatar?"

Genkei shook his head, smiling back at his friend, "No. I save the best for last. But Miscellena's just as good. I call, Blank Rogue, Artor and Blank Rogue, Surival!"

The boy turned two of his cards, "With support from Pedria Dragon, Driving Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard! Damage check, Crescent Magus," Renko placed the card into his Damage Zone. **[Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon (9K + 3K) + Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon (5K) = 17K – Hexagonal Magus (11K)]**

"With a boost from Joy, Miscellena attacks your Vanguard for 21000! Getting Briolette back in your hand actually helped me," Genkei grinned.

"Darn! Need to keep that in mind the next time we Cardfight," Renko said. "No guard!"

"Twin Drive check! First check, Timekeeper Blank Rogue! Stand trigger. I give the power to Driving Dragon and stand it again. Second check, Blind-folded Blank Rogue, no triggers." **[Blank Rogue, Lone Wolf Miscellena (11K + 4K) + Blank Rogue, Joy (6K) = 21K – Hexagonal Magus (11K)]**

"Damage check, Hexagonal Magus. Darn it!" the older teen sighed as he placed the Break Ride with the other damages.

"Driving Dragon attacks your Vanguard once again!"

"I guard that with Battle Sister, Ginger!"** [Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon (9K + 3K + 5K) = 17K – Hexagonal Magus (11K) + Battle Sister, Ginger (10K) = 21K; no pass]**

"Blank Rogue, Artor attacks Hexagonal Magus with support from Surival!"

"I'll guard that one as well with Dream Eater and Briolette!" **[Blank Rogue, Artor (9K) + Blank Rogue, Surival (7K) = 16K – Hexagonal Magus (11K) + Dream Eater (5K) + Briolette Magus (5K) = 21K; no pass]**

"Hmph. I'll end my turn." Genkei was obviously disappointed that only two of his attacks passed. Renko grinned at that.

_Miscellena grinned wolfishly as he appeared onto the battlefield. His fighting spirit was obviously boiling. Throwing his head back, he howled to the black sky. Artor and Surival appeared, each sharing the same grin. Driving Dragon flapped its wings to fly above Hexagonal Magus. The Magus paid no attention and grunted lightly in pain when the Blank Rogue whipped her with its tail. Without waiting for Driving Dragon to come back, the Lone Wolf charged forward with his claws out and sharpened. He slashed at the Magus with both of his claws before back-flipping to his former position. As he did, a Blank Rogue in a blue-and-white robe appeared before Driving Dragon. The Timekeeper flipped over his hourglass, turning time back so Driving Dragon could stand again. However, the Cyber Dragon was stopped when Ginger appeared as Hexagonal Magus's guardian. Artor raised his musket to fire a large blast of fire at Hexagonal Magus. Dream Eater and Briolette Magus materialized before their Vanguard, blocking the attack for her. Artor tsked, driving the end of his musket into the ground._

**Genkei:**

**Hand: 3**

**Field:**

**Blank Rogue, Artor / Blank Rogue, Lone Wolf Miscellena / Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon**

**Blank Rogue, Surival / Blank Rogue, Joy / Blank Rogue, Pedria Dragon**

**Damage: Blank Rogue, Pure Breeze Dragon (u), Blank Rogue, Driving Dragon (u), Blind-folded Blank Rogue (u)**

"Stand and draw!" Renko looked at his hand, grinning. "Servant and guardian of the Hexagonal clan, use your power and knowledge to protect your friends! Shape the future for the benefits of others! I Break Ride, **Pentagonal Magus [grade 3, 11K power]**!" The older teen slammed the card down on the Vanguard circle. Genkei jumped slightly from the force of his friend's action.

"I activate Break Ride skill! I get to look at the top three cards of my deck. Then, I can select one to put in my hand and place the other two in any order I wish back on top of my deck. Very useful if I would have to predict any of the cards…" Renko drew the top three, added one of them to his hand, and returned the other two. "On top of that, my Vanguard gains 10000 power!"

"As of all Break Rides," Genkei commented. Renko had to grin at that.

"I call Cuore Magus to the field! Onto my attack! With support from Crescent Magus, Stellar Magus attacks your vanguard. Activate Crescent's skill! I believe…the top card…of my deck…is…**Tetra Magus [grade 1, 6K power, 0 shield]**!" Renko revealed the top card. Indeed, it was the perfect guard. "Looks like I was right! Stellar gains 3000 power! Then I'll activate Stellar's skill! I think you know where this is heading…" the teen flipped one of his damages facedown. "I think Tetra Magus is on top of my deck…and guess what? I'm right!" he added the perfect guard to his hand.

"I'll guard the attack with Timekeeper Blank Rogue!" Genkei placed the Stand trigger into the Guardian circle before moving the card to the Drop Zone. **[Stellar Magus (9K + 3K) + Crescent Magus (6K) = 18K – Blank Rogue, Lone Wolf Miscellena (11K) + Timekeeper Blank Rogue (10K) = 21K; no pass]**

Renko smirked, "With a boost from Milk, Pentagonal Magus attacks your Vanguard. Skill activated! I can predict what the top card would be. If I'm right, she gains 5000 power and a Critical! The next card is **Psychic Bird** **[grade 0, 4K power, 10K shield]**!" He revealed the card, showing the Critical Trigger to Genkei. A cruel smile twisted the teen's lips, "Looks like I was right. My Vanguard gains the boost. And I actually get to place the card back on top of my deck, just enough for another critical…"

Genkei stared at his hand. If he didn't guard this one…it could be over…he would have to rely on a heal trigger…"I'll guard that with Oreon, Blank Rogue Shield! Sending Blind-folded Blank Rogue to my Drop Zone, your attack is nullified!" **[Pentagonal Magus (11K + 10K + 5K + 4K) + Weather Girl, Milk (6K) = 36K – Blank Rogue, Lone Wolf Miscellena (11K) + Oreon Blank Rogue Shield (0) = cannot be hit; no pass]**

Renko's smirk disappeared to be replaced with a rueful one, "Man…I thought I really got you there…no matter." He flipped the Psychic Bird up. "I'll give all the effects to Cuore. If I get a second Critical…" He flipped up a Pentagonal Magus. "Oh, darn! Looks like I have to finish you off next turn…Cuore attacks your Vanguard!" **[Cuore Magus (9K + 3K + 5K) + Battle Sister, Éclair (4K) = 21K – Blank Rogue, Lone Wolf Miscellena (11K)]**

Genkei's face fell, "No guard..." He flipped the top two cards up, revealing Blank Rogue, Joy and Blank Rogue, Artor.

"Heh, looks like I'm going to finish you off next round..."

_Light surrounded Hexagonal Magus as she spread her hands out. Another Oracle Think Tank soon took her place, Pentagonal Magus. Miscellena snorted at the sight, obviously unimpressed. The Magus just smiled back. Cuore Magus also appeared on her side. At Pentagonal's signal, Crescent Magus lent her power to Stellar Magus. The Oracle Think Tank waved her staff. Stars began to fall from the sky. The Blank Rogue smirked before throwing his head back, howling. Timekeeper Blank Rogue suddenly materialized. The Link Joker held his hourglass sideways, stopping the stars from falling on his Vanguard. Then it was Pentagonal's turn. The symbol of all Vanguards shone brightly above the Magus, filling her with power. As she aimed her weapon at the enemy, the Lone Wolf howled once again. Oreon, shadowed by a black-and-blue cloak, held out his hands. Pentagonal Magus blasted a powerful spell at the Link Jokers. However, her power was not strong enough to overcome Oreon's shield. Miscellena smirked at the attack failure. Pentagonal Magus sniffed before gesturing to Cuore Magus. This time, there were no guardians to protect the Lone Wolf from the Magus's spells. He grunted in pain from the attack._

**Renko:**

**Hand: 6**

**Field:**

**Cuore Magus / Hexagonal Magus / Stellar Magus**

**Battle Sister, Éclair / Weather Girl, Milk / Crescent Magus**

**Damage: Dream Eater (u), Circle Magus (d), Crescent Magus (u), Hexagonal Magus (d)**

Genkei stared at the field. He was in an extremely bad position right now. He knew that Renko could easily block against all of his attacks. Genkei shut his eyes, willing for a card that he needed. His hand hovered over his deck. His other hand stood all his units up again.

"Stand and draw..." the boy looked at his new card. His eyes widened. This could actually work...

"I activate Miscellena's skill! Soulblast (1)!" Genkei took a unit from the Soul and placed it into the Drop Zone. "I Lock Cuore Magus!"

Renko's face darkened as he flipped his card upside down, "For a while, I was wondering if the Blank Rogues would be able to lock...looks like now I know." The older teen smiled.

Genkei shrugged, "I needed the right moment. Activate Pedria Dragon's skill! When my opponent's unit is Locked by a card effect, I may put it into the Soul. Then, I get to search the top ten cards of my deck for my avatar!" The young Cardfighter swiped the top ten cards. His eyes scanned them quickly before selecting one. Renko stiffened. This couldn't be good...

"Renegade of the Star-vaders. Hesitate no more! Walk this treacherous path with your knights and right the wrongs of your past! I Superior Ride! **Blank Rogue, Rueful Titan Dragon [grade 3, 11K power]**!" Genkei slammed his avatar down. Instantly, he felt that familiar energy coursing through his body whenever he played Rueful Titan. Renko's eyes narrowed at the new Vanguard.

"This can't be good..."

Genkei smiled good-naturedly, "For you, it isn't. I call, Blank Rogue, Surival. Now, prepare to feel my avatar's power! LIMIT BREAK!

"Counterblast (2), Soulblast (2)! Then, I can Lock up to 2 of your units! I Lock Stellar Magus and Weather Girl, Milk!"

His opponent flipped the two cards down for the Lock. No, this wasn't looking good for him at all...

"And that's not it! All of my units get the ability: for each Locked unit on the field, this card gains 1000 power!"

"What?!" Renko flinched at the ability. "All units?!"

Genkei nodded enthusiastically, "All units. And that's not all. Artor and Surival have little skills of their own. For each Locked unit on the field, they gain 3000 power!"

Renko's hand began to shake, but the boy managed a smile, "Come and get me then!"

"Oh, I will. With support from Surival, Artor attacks your Vanguard! Let's see..." the boy quickly calculated the numbers, "for 40000!" **[Blank Rogue, Artor (9K + [3K x 3] + 3K) + Blank Rogue, Surival (7K + [3K x 3] + 3K) = 40K – Pentagonal Magus (11K)]**

"Humph...no guard. Damage trigger check. Aye! No!" Renko had to laugh at the revealed trigger. "What the heck?! **Lozenge Magus [grade 0, 3K power, 10K shield]**?! Talk about bad timing! Oh, well. I'll give the power to my Vanguard."

"That's not going to stop my attacks! With a boost from Blank Rogue, Joy, my avatar attacks your Vanguard!"

"I'll guard that with two Psychic Birds and Weather Girl, Milk!" Renko placed his three cards into the Guardian Circle. Genkei smiled.

"It's all over. Twin Drive check...first check, Timekeeper Blank Rogue. Another Stand Trigger. I give the power to Artor and Stand him once more. Second check, Forgiving Blank Rogue, Claire. Heal Trigger. I give the power to Artor again and heal one point of damage," the younger Cardfighter took one of his facedown cards and transferred it to the Drop Zone. **[Blank Rogue, Rueful Titan Dragon (11K + 4K + 3K) + Blank Rogue, Joy (6K + 3K) = 27K – Pentagonal Magus (16K) + Psychic Bird (10K x 2) + Weather Girl, Milk (5K) = 41K; no pass]**

His opponent's shoulders slumped, realizing that he had lost. With only a 5K shield and a Perfect Guard, there was no way he could last now.

"Artor attacks your Vanguard once more."

"No guard." **[Blank Rogue, Artor (9K + 5K + 5K + [3K x 3] + 3K) = 31K – Pentagonal Magus (16K)] **"Damage trigger check. Briolette Magus." Renko sighed, unhappy about the lost, but still glad for his friend. He gave Genkei a tight smile. "Looks like you win."

_Miscellena smirked as he raised one of his guns at Cuore Magus. He shot a blast of Void, Locking the Magus and ignoring her screams. The other Oracle Think Tanks recoiled in shock as their comrade disappeared to be replaced by a card surrounded with black-and-red rings. Pentagonal Magus faced the Lone Wolf just in time to see Pedria Dragon enveloped in a blue light. The Cyber Dragon became a small orb. It floated over to Miscellena and lightly touched the Blank Rogue's forehead. The Lone Wolf began to howl as he became enveloped in the same blue light as Pedria Dragon. The blinding light caused both sides to shield their eyes. Miscellena's form morphed into one of a dragon. Rueful Titan Dragon roared, causing the light around him to shatter. Immediately, Surival appeared on the field, nodding to Driving Dragon. Once again, the symbol of all Vanguards spun above Rueful Titan Dragon. He pointed his sword at Stellar Magus and Weather Girl, Milk. Two pairs of the familiar rings surrounded them, Locking them away. Pentagonal Magus glared at Rueful Titan. She started in surprise when she saw something unexpected in the Cyber Dragon's eyes. Every Blank Rogue unit on the field was outlined in red. Without warning, Artor raised his musket and shot three bullets at Pentagonal Magus. The Oracle Think Tank stepped back from the force of the attack. Then it was Rueful Titan's turn. He whipped his sword out, transforming it into a chain. He was about to attack when two Psychic Birds and another Weather Girl, Milk appeared in front of Pentagonal Magus. Rueful Titan relaxed. As he did so, Timekeeper Blank Rogue appeared before Artor, making him rise again. Smirking with obvious glee, Artor shot three more shots at Pentagonal Magus. The Oracle Think Tank shrieked before dispersing in particles of light. Her comrades also disappeared._

Genkei also sighed; this one, of relief. "Yeah. Looks like I did..." he looked at his cards again, Rueful Titan in particular. "And it's all thanks to Rueful Titan Dragon!"

"Glad to see you back in your cheerful, little self!" Renko shared Genkei's grin. "Looks like you're getting better!"

"Yeah..." Genkei's smile faltered for a bit when he thought about Akio. His friend nudged him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...got to go. Thanks for the Cardfight!" Genkei gathered up his cards. He waved bye to his friend as he rushed out of the cardshop. Renko smiled as he returned the wave. He stayed near the door, watching Genkei turn the corner. The teen continued his staring for a few seconds before turning back into the cardshop.

As he did, his eye caught a figure walking on the other side of the street. Renko squinted hard to see who it was. His confusion cleared when he finally realized that it was Akio. A smile spread across Renko's face. He was about to rush over and tackle his friend when something stopped him.

Akio had stopped at the edge of the street. Three other Cardfighters were moving towards him, two girls and a guy. Each shared the same dark aura that surrounded the Reversed Cardfighters. Renko's first thought was to go over and give Akio a hand. Remembering Genkei, he stopped himself. Akio was probably dealing with some internal problem of his own, like Genkei. It would be better for the young man to figure it out alone. Maybe reverting the Reversed Cardfighters would make him feel better. Renko stepped into his cardshop, hearing the doors close behind him.

...

"I ride! Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant!" Akio shouted. "Attack, my Vanguard!"

The Reversed Cardfighter covered her eyes as a card flew past her, landing in her Damage Zone. She opened up one eye, hoping to see a Heal Trigger. Her eyes widened. Intense pain bolted through her body. The Cardfighter screamed in pain while Void left her body. Akio watched the girl fall to her knees, their battlefield disappearing. Her two friends were nearby, fainted from the pain of losing Void.

Akio just shook his head. None of this was satisfying. His fist tightened at the thought of Genkei.

Genkei...why did he have to go and accepted that deck? Was it because he wasn't strong enough with his other deck? Akio knew that Genkei could have easily beaten any Reversed Cardfighter with his former deck. His friend probably thought differently. No, Akio was sure that Genkei thought differently.

His friend thought that he was weak. So utterly weak because he constantly lost to Akio. The teen shook his head again. He should have never agreed to Genkei's suggestion of learning to play this Card game...

No, he didn't regret learning this game. He didn't regret it at all. The only thing he regretted was the fact that-

"Hello, Akio," a figure in a black cloak in front of him said. Akio's eyes hardened as he widened his stance. The figure's face was covered by his hood, preventing the teen from seeing his identity.

"Great, an unknown figure in a black cloak. I wonder what they'll think of next," Akio's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Hm...how about the possible chance of...let's say...Reversing you?" the figure laughed, holding out his deck. The teen didn't even hesitate. He placed his starter Vanguard in front of him.

"A lot have tried. None succeeded."

"Not yet. I think it's time for you to fully realize what you and your pathetic friends are up against."

The two stared at each other determinedly. Akio frowned. There was something very familiar about this person. But he couldn't place his finger on it. No matter. He'll find out soon enough.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon!"

"Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn!"

* * *

A new friend approaches! It's Renko! XD I was actually looking through my English book and this name popped up. So I thought, "Hey, why not? Let's name another character Renko!" And thus, Renko was born!

Oh, don't worry. There would be more characters :} Yes...more characters...more Cardfights...MORE REVERSE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways! This chapter's card...can you guess? ...

**BLANK ROGUE, RUEFUL TITAN DRAGON**! (And...for this one, I was watching Attack on Titans...and wanted to name something Titan...XD the truth is out! For some parts of Rueful Titan, I used **DragonxDeliquent's **ideas. Again, thank you for those ideas!)

_Name:_ Blank Rogue, Rueful Titan Dragon

_Unit Type:_ Normal Unit

_Grade/Skill:_ Grade 3/Twin Drive!

_Power:_ 11000

_Critical: _1

_Shield: _none

_Nation:_ Star Gate

_Clan: _Link Joker

_Race: _Cyber Dragon

_Trigger: _None

_Card Flavor:_

(RRR): What...I'm doing is right...I'm...no traitor...am I?

(SP): This is my chosen path! Deadlock Blast!

_Card Effect: _

[ACT](VC) **Limit Break 4** _(This ability is active if you have four or more damage)_:[Counter Blast (2) & Soul Blast (2)] Choose up to 2 of your opponent's rear-guards and Lock them. All your Link Joker get: "[CONT](VC/RC): During your turn, this unit gets [Power]+1000 for each locked card on the field.". _(The locked card is turned face down, and cannot do anything. It turns face up at the end of the owner's turn)_

[ACT](VC):[Counter Blast (1)] Choose one of your opponent's rear-guards, and unlock it. This unit gains +5000 power/[Critical]+1 until end of turn.

[CONT](VC/RC): Lord _(If you have a unit without a same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack)_

**Lore:**

A former "Star-vader", his former title was "Star-vader, Nova Titan Dragon". He lost everything to Void and, finding no other choice, committed himself to Void. A cunning and ruthless commander of the Link Jokers, Rueful Titan Dragon's power was rumored to rival both Nebula Lord and Chaos Breaker's power. However, he began to doubt himself after helping a Royal Paladin army defend themselves against **Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Reverse"**. A run-in with the Gold Paladins caused him to revoke his position as a commander of the Link Jokers. Hope once again bloomed into his heart, and he decided to sacrifice himself to save a planet that would never accept him.

Before deserting the Link Jokers, Rueful Titan Dragon stole forgotten and abandoned data from **Schwarzschild Dragon**. He then used the data to create his own subclan, the Blank Rogues.

_Who are the **Blank Rogues**?_

_A group of Link Jokers who denounced their own clan, thus earning the name Rogue. Discarding the mantle of Void, the Rogues are fully aware they will not have a place in Cray's future or anywhere else. Still these warriors clad in nothingness fight so that no one else will suffer their fate._

_Some were originally part of the Link Jokers. Others were made from Schwarzschild Dragon's stolen data. All fight against Void._


End file.
